Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw
Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw (ang. Ravenclaw's Diadem) — diadem należący do Roweny Ravenclaw, jednej z legendarnych założycieli Hogwartu. Relikt Ravenclawu. Został odnaleziony przez Lorda Voldemorta, w dziupli drzewa znajdującego się na terenie Albanii. Stał się jednym z horkruksów czarnoksiężnika. Ostatecznie został odszukany i zniszczony przez Harry'ego Pottera, co przyczyniło się do klęski Czarnego Pana. Historia Kradzież Rowena Ravenclaw posiadała niegdyś diadem obdarzający niezwykłą mądrością każdego, kto go nosił. Był to przedmiot filigranowy, na którym niewielkimi literami wygrawerowane były następujące słowa: Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure (Rozum jest największym skarbem człowieka). Rowena miała także córkę o imieniu Helena. Ta, chcąc stać się zdolniejszą i bardziej poważaną niż jej matka, skradła diadem i wraz z nim uciekła. Piękna Rowena skrzętnie zataiła przed światem utratę diademu i zdradę córki. Nawet pozostali założyciele Hogwartu byli przeświadczeni, że ów przedmiot był nadal w jej posiadaniu. Schorowana Rowena mimo tego jak postąpiła jej córka, chciała ją jeszcze raz zobaczyć, zanim umrze. Wysłała, więc na poszukiwanie Heleny czarodzieja, który był w dziewczynie zakochany – Krwawego Barona. Helena tymczasem dotarła aż do Albanii i w jednym z tamtejszych puszcz ukryła przedmiot wewnątrz spróchniałego drzewa. Kiedy Baron ją odnalazł, ona odmówiła powrotu z nim. Mężczyzna w gniewie uderzył Helenę nożem i ją zabił. Przestraszony czynem, którego się dopuścił, Baron popełnił samobójstwo. Stworzenie Horkruksa mały Po śmierci, Helena stała się duchem – Szarą Damą i zamieszkała w Hogwarcie, nie ujawniając swej prawdziwej tożsamości. Sam diadem od czasów kradzieży stał się legendą spędzającą sen z powiek kolejnym pokoleniom uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa, choć wiele osób wątpiło, czy ów w ogóle kiedykolwiek istniał. Po latach w Hogwarcie pojawił się Tom Marvolo Riddle, będący jedyną osobą, której udało się wydobyć od Heleny jej skrzętnie skrywany sekret. Czarujący i współczujący, łatwo zdobył informację dotyczącą miejsca ukrycia diademu. mały|lewo Prawdopodobnie tuż po ukończeniu szkoły, Riddle udał się do odosobnionego lasu na terenie Albanii i odnalazł skromne drzewo, w którym ukryty był przedmiot, którego pożądał. Zabił nieznanego z imienia i nazwiska albańskiego chłopca, zapewne mugola i stworzył z diademu swój horkruks. Tom Riddle chciał, aby części jego duszy spoczywały w słynnych przedmiotach, które jednocześnie związane były z postaciami założycieli Hogwartu – miejsca, które Czarny Pan uważał za swój dom. Kiedy Riddle już uczynił z diademu swój horkruks, pozostało mu jeszcze znalezienie dla niego odpowiedniej kryjówki. Nie musiał szukać daleko – idealne miejsce do tego celu znajdowało się w jego dawnej szkole. Ukrył więc diadem w Pokoju Życzeń przekonany, że tylko on wiedział o jego istnieniu, dlatego nie trudnił się nałożeniem stosownych zaklęć ochronnych. Ukrycie nastąpiło podczas powtórnej wizyty w szkole, podczas której Czarny Pan ubiegał się o pracę w placówce. Znalezienie i zniszczenie horkruksa mały|300px Diadem przetrwał w nienaruszonym stanie dziesięciolecia w „pokoju rzeczy ukrytych” w Pokoju Życzeń. W 1997 roku Harry Potter ukrywał w tym samym miejscu swoją książkę od eliksirów. Zobaczył wówczas stary, pozbawiony kolorów diadem wśród wielu innych przedmiotów, które ukryli tam uczniowie Hogwartu przez stulecia istnienia szkoły. Harry, nie zdając sobie sprawy, z czym ma do czynienia, wziął tiarę i nałożył na popiersie jakiegoś czarodzieja, a następnie schował niedaleko książkę Księcia Półkrwi. W 1998 roku Harry Potter razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Hermioną Granger i Ronem Weasleyem przybył do szkoły w poszukiwaniu horkruksa. Harry wyczytał z kontaktu myślowego z Voldemortem, że horkruks jest w Hogwarcie, a także wiedział, że Czarny Pan miał zamiłowanie do przedmiotów pochodzących od założycieli. Harry spytał się więc członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a, którzy należą do Ravenclawu, który przedmiot związany z Roweną mógłby być potencjalnym horkruksem. Usłyszał o diademie, a Luna Lovegood pokazała mu go w pokoju wspólnym Krukonów. Harry następnie nakłonił do rozmowy Szarą Damę, która powiedziała mu więcej o diademie. Wtedy Harry'ego olśniło i udał się do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie znalazł przedmiot. mały|250px Przed Pokojem Życzeń znajdował się Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle oraz Vincent Crabbe. Wybuchła bitwa między nimi a Harrym, Hermioną i Ronem. Harry zdążył wziąć diadem, ale musiał w szybkim tempie ewakuować się z pomieszczenia, ponieważ Crabbe wyczarował Szatańską Pożogę, w wyniku której sam zginął. Po ucieczce z Pokoju diadem sam rozsypał się w ręce Harry'ego, ponieważ Szatańska Pożoga była jedną z substancji niszczących horkruksy. Za kulisami * W filmie zniszczenie horkruksa zostało przedstawione nieco inaczej. Harry po opuszczeniu pokoju życzeń wbił w diadem kieł bazyliszka, a Ron wrzucił horkruks z powrotem do pomieszczenia, gdzie został strawiony przez Szatańską Pożogę. W efekcie płomienie przybrały kształt krzyczącej twarzy Voldemorta i rzuciły się na trio, ale w ostatniej chwili drzwi się zamknęły. W tamtej chwili Czarny Pan poczuł zniszczenie kolejnego horkruksa i rzucił potężne zaklęcie w stronę Hogwartu, a te zniszczyło tarczę otaczająca zamek. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * The Making of Harry Potter * Pottermore Kategoria:Horkruksy Voldemorta Kategoria:Relikwie Hogwartu Kategoria:Biżuteria en:Ravenclaw's Diadem fi:Rowena Korpinkynnen diadeemi fr:Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle it:Diadema di Corinna Corvonero ja:ロウェナ・レイブンクローの髪飾り ru:Диадема Кандиды Когтевран uk:Діадема Ровіни Рейвенклов